MomoAiPeach Love
by Mahluk
Summary: Ini fic pertama saya dengan genre Naruto...Kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi dengan Naruto dan Hinata -yang sudah menikah- dan buah persik? Mohon di baca, ya!


Ahoy, mates! Apa kabarnya? Eh, permisi para pendahulu saya yang baru2 mulai bikin fic Naruto...ini ada versi HunterxHunter nya juga...Ini salah satu fanfic saya yang penuh dengan kegajean. Latar belakangnya aku pake cerita rakyat Jepang Momotaro, jadi, ada si oba-chan…biar seru!

Pairing Naru/Hina

Well, Read or…Read…or…Read and then review (hahaha)

Enjoy, yak!

Disclamer: Naruto bukan milikku,-sayangnya- tapi punya orang yang tinggal di jepang yang namanya Masashi Kishimoto...

Toko2 dan produk2 yang ada di sini juga bukan milik saya...mwahahaha...

* * *

><p>Momo-Ai ~ Peach Love ~ START<p>

Suatu hari di pegunungan yang nun jauh dari kota dan segala keributan bego, kriminalitas oon, terorisme ngehe, kemacetan parah dan pemerintah yang edan, serta kemiskinan para rakyat, hiduplah sepasang suami-istri yang hidup rukun dan tentram. Mereka belum dikaruniai anak, dan memang penghasilan mereka cukup kecil.

Sang suami yang tampan, tinggi, bertubuh kekar dan kuat serta pintar dan menawan yang selalu memikat perhatian para gadis muda ini tidak lain adalah Naruto, si petani, pedangang, pengembala, karyawan, seniman, pokoknya apa aja bisa deh!

Dia memiliki seorang istri yang sangat cantik. Kulitnya halus bagai buah persik di Total Buah, rambutnya biru seperti tutup botol Mizone yang dijual di Warung Pak Mamat sebrang jalan dan matanya biru seperti air mata pegunungan yang belum tercemar seperti dalam kemasan Aqua botol 1600ml. Wanita itu adalah Hinata yang tengah mencuci baju di pinggiran sungai.

Naruto yang sedang memperhatikan istrinya itu sambil makan siang berkata dengan lembut, "Cuaca hari ini, bagus ya!",

"Ya, cocok untuk mencuci baju!" respon Hinata dengan santai.

Secara tiba-tiba, Naruto melihat sebuah persik yang (ya, berukuran normal) sedang terhanyut di pinggiran sungai, dengan kemampuan memancingnya, dan kemampuan fisikanya dengan mengukur kecepatan arus air dan kecepatan dia menangkap, Naruto berhasil menangkap buah persik yang tengah hanyut di sungai itu. Tanpa peringatan apapun, Kuroro langsung berteriak, "WOI! PERSIKNYA SIAPA NIH?", "WA! Itu persik saya!" sahut oba-chan dengan keranjangnya yang penuh buah persik dari kejauhan, "Um..Harus saya apakan persik ini, oba-chan?" Naruto bertanya dengan memakai toak, "Oh, Itu buat kalian saja deh! Saya punya keranjang penuh" sahut oba-chan memakai microphone yang didapatnya dari Upah Momotaro karena dia sudah mengalahkan para iblis. Naruto membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terima kasihnya. Hinata masih asik dengan acara mencuci bajunya sehingga dia tidak sadar sama sekali dengan adegan tadi.

Hinata yang telah selesai mencuci baju itu, duduk disamping suaminya yang memegang buah persik tadi. Ia tertawa kecil, menyebabkan ekspresi muka Naruto menjadi kebingungan

"Ada apa dengan kau ini, sayang?" tanyanya

"Ahaha…aku hanya mengingat kita berdua bertemu karena buah persik" jelas Hinata

Dengan muka masam, Naruto berpaling dari hadapan Hinata

"Ada apa, Naruto? Tidak enak badan, kah?" tanya Hinata dengan cemas

"Aku tidak ingin buah persik ini menjadi akibat kita terpisah" jawab Naruto dengan lesu

"Berpisah? Mengapa?" tanya Hinata dengan cemas (yah…sangat cemas)

"Aku ingin berpergian, melihat banyak tempat! Aku ingin…" Kalimat Naruto terpotong oleh Hinata, "Kau ingin meninggalkanku sendirian? Apakah aku sudah membosankan untukmu?" tanyanya dengan mengeluarkan air matanya yang sebening embun pagi.

Namun, Naruto tidak membalas pertanyaan itu.

Keesokan paginya, Naruto mengambil buah persik yang didapatnya dari oba-chan dan bersiap ingin meninggalkan rumah, namun

"Naruto Uzumaki!" teriak Hinata, "Aku ingin berkata sesuatu."

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Bukannya aku bosan denganmu, aku hanya….Ingin melihat tempat lain…aku ingin berpetualang! Aku ingin mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan gaji yang tinggi! Sehingga aku dapat menafkahimu!" seru Naruto dengan tegas dan mantap

"Aku merestuimu, Naruto" kata Hinata dengn berlinang air matanya yang disinari sinar mentari pagi, "Aku pasti menunggumu, di sini. Pergilah, carilah pengalaman yang menarik. Aku akan menunggu" tambahnya, menangis dengan lembut

"Terima kasih, Hinata" Naruto memeluk erat Hinata yang menangis, Hinata duduk di ambang pintu, melihat suaminya yang hendak berpergian entah ke mana, dan dia ingin sekali bertanya, "Naruto, mau ke mana kau hendak pergi?"

"Aku akan pergi, kemana angin membawaku!" jawab Naruto dengan tegas

Beberapa jam kemudian

"Anginnya enggak ada-ada!" seru Naruto, pemuda itu masih berada di tempat dia berdiri saat dia ingin pergi melihat-lihat dunia.

Hinata bengong, dia juga tetap melihat suaminya berdiri di tempat yang sama selama beberapa jam yang lalu…rupanya, Naruto benar-benar mengartikannya dengan makna denotasi saat dia mengatakan

"_Aku akan pergi, kemana angin membawaku!"_

"Gi…gimana sih! Kok enggak pergi-pergi?" sahut Hinata kepada suami tercintanya

"Ya Habis! Anginnya enggak ada-ada! Gimana aku bisa pergi kalau begini caranya?" tanya Naruto, tampaknya dia habis menangis

"Aku sudah akting dramatis dari tadi untuk membuat para pembaca tersentuh! Bagaimana caranya kamu hidup?" seru Hinata dengan nada jengkel.

Tak disangka, suaminya yang tampan, cerdas, kekar dan bisa apa saja, ternyata tidak mengenal makna konotasi dan denotasi…

* * *

><p>Saranku, Naruto belilah buku EYD dengan harga termurah. (Sekitar Rp 7.000)<p>

Namanya juga krisis ekonomi! Daripada beli EYD yang harganya Rp 23.000 sementara uang anda menipis, belilah yang murah! (dasar! Promosi terus dah kerjaan ni orang)

* * *

><p>Momo Ai ~ Peach Love ~ END<p>

* * *

><p>Yak! Itulah cerita dari saya! Wahahaha…emang enggak kocak dan enggak jelas dan tidak begitu menarik, mohon di review! (onegaii). Buah Persik di Total Buah itu imut banget lho! Trus halus kayak kulit bayi! Trus kalau kau lihat ada deskripsinya di sebelah buah Peach USA, ada kayak deskripsi yang menandakan bahwa buah itu "seksi"…dan bisa mengobati kanker (Yaa…promosi aja dari tadi) bentuknya juga kayak pantat bayi Lho! Pertama kali aku liat juga aku bilang "Iih. Halus kayak pantat bayi!"(Percaya enggak?) Dan…yah, terima kasih telah membaca, semoga berkesan dan mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan pengetikan (Hehehe..sudah bukan penulisan, jamannya berbeda sekarang)<p>

Salam untuk SEmua!

One and only,

Initial M

Semoga kalian sehat Selalu!


End file.
